Zabawny zwrot akcji
by Fafik7
Summary: Tony Stark już dawno zaakceptował fakt, że jego życie było dziwne. Zachwycające, niezwykłe. Czasami przerażające, ale zawsze dziwne. Jednak to, co zdarzyło się teraz, przechodziło ludzkie pojęcie! W końcu: nie każdego dnia użycza się pokoju szalonej dziewczynie, której bóg kłamstw zmajstrował dziecko. TŁUMACZENIE


Autor: LuvaGoodMrE

Tytuł: Funny that way

Link do oryginału: s/7530451/1/Funny-That-Way

Zgoda: Jest

Beta: Kasiek :)

* * *

Notka autorska jest na końcu, bo jest strasznie długa. Można na nią zerknąć, żeby nie czuć się zdezorientowanym.

* * *

Thor pojawił się w obserwatorium Heimdalla w towarzystwie błysków i huku. Ledwie był w stanie dosłyszeć zaskakująco ciepłe powitanie: już pędził przez tęczowy most do pałacu swego ojca. Mieszkańcy Asgardu zamarli w szoku na widok ich przyszłego króla biegnącego pospiesznie drogą. Podniosła się wrzawa: niektórzy krzyczeli i wiwatowali rozgłaszając, że Thor wrócił do domu. Ale on ani się nie zawahał, ani nie zwolnił. Dotarł do pałacu jeszcze przed rozniesieniem się wieści. Wpadł do Sali Tronowej, strasząc swoją matkę i ojca.

-Thor! - krzyknęła mile zaskoczona Frigga.

Odyn wstał, by się przywitać. Uśmiech spełzł z jego ust, na widok twarzy Thora.

-Co się stało, mój synu?

Frigga zwróciła oczy na swojego męża, zanim znów spojrzała na Thora, zdając sobie sprawę, że Odyn miał rację - coś dręczyło jej chłopca.

-Ojcze, gdzie jest Loki?

To w żadnym razie nie było to, czego i król i królowa spodziewali się usłyszeć z ust swojego syna. Spojrzeli na siebie skonfundowani.

-Loki? Dlaczego pytasz? - odezwała się zdumiona Frigga.

\- Jest południe. Znajduje się na dziedzińcu, odbywając swoją karę. - Odpowiedział z wahaniem Odyn.

Thor spojrzał wprost na ojca

-Jest potrzebny w Midgardzie.

Zanim którekolwiek z jego rodziców zdążyło się odezwać, znów pobiegł, tym razem w kierunku dziedzińca. Lady Sif i Trzej Wojowie pojawili się w wejściu po jego lewej, najwyraźniej poinformowani o jego powrocie.

Powitali go radośnie, jednak Thor nie miał czasu.

Mijając ich krzyknął:

\- Wybaczcie, przyjaciele, ale muszę pomówić z moim bratem!

Zapadła krótka cisza, zanim usłyszał za sobą ich kroki.

Sif zawsze była niezwykle szybka. Już prawie zrównała krok z Thorem, gdy on niespodziewanie zatrzymał się w bramie na dziedziniec, tak, że wpadła na jego plecy. Bóg piorunów zachwiał się, ale w żaden sposób nie zareagował na to niespodziewane zderzenie.

Stanął jak wrośnięty w ziemię na widok swojego brata.

Loki stał zupełnie spokojnie na piedestale pośrodku dziedzińca, z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi. Usta miał zszyte: czarna nić krzyżowała się od jednego do drugiego kącika ust. On również zamarł, szeroko otwierając oczy na widok Thora. Patrząc na jego bladą cerę, ogarniętą promieniami słońca, można było odnieść wrażenie, że mężczyzna jest posągiem, w którym artysta wykuł obraz przeraźliwego cierpienia i poniżenia.

-Thor, co się dzieje? - To był głos jego ojca. Thor zorientował się, że rodzina podążała za nim w jego szaleńczym biegu. Opanował się i spojrzał na Odyna. Mówiąc na tyle głośno, aby i Loki usłyszał, odpowiedział:

\- Jak już powiedziałem, mój brat jest potrzebny w Midgardzie. - Spojrzał z powrotem na Lokiego, którego twarz zdradzała zaciekawienie. - To sprawa życia lub śmierci.

Nagle Loki stanął naprzeciw niego. Machnął ręką przed swoją twarzą i nić zniknęła, nie pozostawiając po sobie żadnego śladu.

Zabrzmiał głos Friggi:

\- Loki! Jak ty to…? To była nić Bestli! - Wyglądała na zdumioną, że tak łatwo udało mu się usunąć narzędzie swojej kary. - Przez cały ten czas miałeś możliwość rozwiązania tej nici?

Loki spojrzał na swoją matkę i miękko odpowiedział:

\- To żadna pokuta, jeśli nie jest dobrowolna. - Po czym zwrócił się do Thora - Bracie, co się dzieje?

Thor wziął głęboki oddech i potrząsną głową.

\- Nie jestem pewien, jak powinienem zacząć. To jest coś, co muszę ci powiedzieć, ale nie wiem jak… - Lekko się uśmiechnął - To ty jesteś tym ze srebrnym językiem.

Spojrzenie Thora przesunęło się po pustym piedestale, jakby na potwierdzenie, gdzie srebrny język zaprowadził jego brata.

Głęboki głos przewał krótką ciszę.

\- Lokiemu nigdzie nie wolno się udać. Odbywa swoją karę za zbrodnie przeciwko swojemu królowi i Dziewięciu Światom. - Wszyscy odwrócili się patrząc na Odyna. - Cokolwiek naglącego to jest, co uważasz, że potrzebuje jego uwagi, będzie musiało poczekać.

\- Wybacz ojcze, ale to nie może czekać. - Thor chwycił Lokiego za ramię. – Musisz wrócić do Midgardu. U Tony'ego znajdziesz…

Głos Odyna zabrzmiał znów, głośniej i groźniej.

\- To nie podlega dyskusji, Thor. Loki dokonał śmiertelnych przestępstw i musi odbyć swoją karę. Już to postanowiłem.

Thor roześmiał się, zaskakując wszystkich.

\- Ojcze, uspokój się. Nie chcesz znów zapaść w Sen Odyna. Zaufaj mi. Będziesz dziadkiem.

Na te słowa wszyscy zamarli. Po długiej chwili Frigga przerwała milczenie.

\- Dziadkiem? Thor! Czy Jane spodziewa się dziecka?

Thor znowu się roześmiał.

\- Nie, to nie Jane jest w ciąży.

Znów cisza. Tym razem odezwał się Fandral.

\- Zapłodniłeś inną kobietę? Nie wiem, czy cię zrugać czy pogratulować. - Zrobił pauzę, zamyślając się. -Chcesz, aby Loki przekonał Jane, żeby cię nie zabiła?

-Nie. - Thor spojrzał znacząco na Lokiego. - Nikogo nie zapłodniłem.

Thor posiadał najwidoczniej ukryty talent do sprawiania, aby wszyscy zaniemówili. Loki mógł poczuć na sobie spojrzenia, ale był zbyt zajęty analizowaniem słów swojego brata, by się tym przejąć.

-Loki? O czym Thor mówi? - Głos Odyna był cichszy, ale złość zniknęła.

Loki nawet nie spojrzał na swojego ojca. Łamiącym się głosem zapytał:

\- Czy wszystko z nią w porządku? - Thor nigdy nie słyszał, aby głos jego brata tak drżał. Nawet gdy Loki wisiał nad przepaścią, brzmiał pewniej, niż teraz. –Thor, czy wszystko z nią w porządku?

Thor wciąż trzymał jedno ramię Lokiego, teraz podniósł wolną rękę, aby chwycić drugie.

-Na razie tak. Została u Tony'ego. Oczywiście ma wolny pokój oraz bardzo dyskretnych lekarzy. Ale są oni trochę skołowani przez jej niezdolność do wyregulowania temperatury ciała. Oczywiste jest, że nie mogą mieć zbyt dużego doświadczenia ze śmiertelniczkami noszącymi pod sercem dziecko Lodowego Giganta.

-Lodowego Giganta? - Thor dosłyszał za sobą niedowierzający szept Sif i uświadomił sobie, że niechcący wydał swojego brata.

Loki jednak nie wyglądał, jakby to zauważył, albo żeby go to obchodziło - wydawało się raczej, że jest na swój sposób zszokowany. Oczy miał szeroko otwarte i nieskupione na niczym. Stał nienaturalnie nieruchomo.

-Muszę… - Głos Lokiego zachwiał się, co wystarczyło, aby Thor uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo zaskoczył swojego brata. Cierpliwie - jak na starszego brata, którym niegdyś był, przystało - dokończył za Lokiego.

\- Musisz do niej pójść. Tony jest jedynym, który wie. Jak tylko się dowiedziałem, to od razu tu przybyłem. Ona będzie potrzebowała twojej pomocy.

Te słowa jakby obudziły Lokiego: potrząsną lekko głową, wyostrzając spojrzenie.

\- Tak, masz rację. Muszę do niej iść. Teraz. - Zrobił krok to tyłu i spojrzał na swoich rodziców - Matko, ojcze, wybaczcie, ale jestem potrzebny w Midgardzie. Ale wiedzcie, że w głębi serca zawsze będę waszym wiernym synem. - Z powrotem zwrócił się do Thora i wydawało się, że westchnął nim zapytał. - Jak uważasz, w skali od jednego do dziesięciu, jak bardzo będzie na mnie zła?

Thor zaśmiał się, wiedząc, że od teraz wszystko się już dobrze potoczy.

\- Jedenaście. Wybacz, bracie. Powinieneś pochować paralizatory zanim się z nią zobaczysz. I chroń swoje klejnoty - twoja dziewczyna nie gra czysto.

Loki się skrzywił.

\- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, ale nadzieja umiera ostatnia.

Zniknął bez żadnego dźwięku.

\- Loki! - krzyknęła Frigga, odwracając się do Thora - Gdzie on się podział?

\- Sądzę że wrócił do Midgardu - odparł rozbawiony Thor. - Zasadniczo, nie jest mu do tego potrzebny Bifrost.

\- Co masz na myśli? - Głos Odyna brzmiał obco. Thor obrócił się, aby na niego spojrzeć.

Popatrzył na niego niemal ze współczuciem.

\- Ojcze, Loki zawsze posiadał wiele więcej mocy, niż jedna istota mogłaby w sobie pomieścić. Wątpię, żeby miał jakiekolwiek trudności z przedostawaniem się z jednego świata do drugiego.

Odyn wyglądał, jakby już chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale się powstrzymał. Atmosfera między synem i ojcem była dość napięta.

Thor kontynuował.

\- Dlatego teraz, kiedy wrócił do Midgardu, powinienem każdego dnia mu mówić, że go kocham. Że jestem z niego dumny. Ponieważ jeżeli pozwoli kiedyś, aby ciemność znów go ogarnęła, jakąś jego część, to nikt, nawet ty, nie będzie mógł się przeciwko niemu stawić.

Odyn skinął z zatroskanym wyrazem twarzy. Jego głos brzmiał niemal czule, gdy zapytał Thora:

\- Naprawdę zostanie ojcem?

Thor zaśmiał się niewesoło.

\- Oczywiście. Straszliwie go to zaskoczyło. Albo obydwoje są najbardziej dyskretnymi żywymi istotami, albo to wynik jakiejś pojedynczej pijackiej rozpusty. - Zamilkł, zastanawiając się nad czymś. - Mówimy o Lokim, więc raczej przychylałbym się do tego pierwszego. Ale znając Darcy, to równie dobrze może być to drugie.

\- Darcy? To jest jej imię? - Głos Friggi był miękki i lekko zdziwiony. - Ona będzie matką mojego wnuka?

\- Lady Darcy! - krzyknął Fandrall. - Masz na myśli przyjaciółkę Lady Jane? Tę z nietuzinkowym poczuciem humoru i wielkim rozmiarem… - urwał, gdy spostrzegł, że królowa patrzy się na niego z uniesioną brwią. Nieprzekonująco dokończył. - … oczu. Ma _bardzo_ duże oczy.

\- Mam nadzieję, że o to ci chodziło.

\- Rozumiem… - Głos Odyna wydawał się odzyskać swoją siłę. - Niech w takim razie Loki będzie wolny. Bazując na moim doświadczeniu mogę stwierdzić, że ojcostwo będzie dla niego wystarczającą karą za wszystkie jego przewinienia.

Te słowa wywołały śmiech Thora.

\- Masz całkowitą rację, ojcze.

Frigga odezwała się do swojego syna.

\- Jaka ona jest? Ta Darcy?

Zamyślił się na moment.

\- Cóż, zwykle bym powiedział, że jest całkiem inteligentna, ale patrząc na to, że jakoś skończyła nosząc pod sercem dziecko mojego brata, będę musiał skorygować to stwierdzenie. Naprawdę ma specyficzne poczucie humoru, ale jakby się nad tym zastanowić, to jej żarty bawią Lokiego. Na swój sposób jest bardzo miła i bezwzględnie lojalna. Jest również młoda, nawet jak na Midgardzkie standardy. Zakładam, że jest raczej ładna, ale patrzę na nią przez pryzmat Jane i nie przywiązuję zbytniej uwagi do jej wyglądu.

\- Jest ładna. - Fandrall uciął z uśmiechem. - Uwierzcie mi. Ciemne włosy, niebieskie oczy, aż zapraszające do pocałunku usta. I wydaje mi się, że już wcześniej wspomniałem o jej innych atrybutach. Loki naprawdę musiał użyć wszystkich swoich umiejętności, aby przekonać ją, żeby spędziła z nim noc.

\- Czy jest silna? - Głos Odyna wydawał się gdzieś szybować.

\- Tak - Thor odparł bez zastanowienia.

\- To dobrze. Będzie musiała. Zarówno na umyśle jak i na ciele.

To wszystkich jakby otrzeźwiło. W końcu mówili o _ś_ _miertelnej_ dziewczynie. Zaczęli zastanawiać się nad komplikacjami tego niespodziewanego przebiegu wydarzeń.

\- Thor, o co chodziło z tymi Lodowymi Gigantami? - Spytała zaintrygowana Sif.

* * *

Bardzo ( _bardzo_ ) długa notka autorki: To będzie bardzo dziwne opowiadanie, powinnam od razu was ostrzec.

Żeby wszystko było jasne: wydarzenia z Thora są tutaj tylko widowiskiem. Później (zgodnie z trailerem i moją własną dziwną wyobraźnią), Loki idzie hulać po wszechświecie, wzmacniając swoje moce, szykując armię, znajdując świetne zabawki i wzmagając swoją nienawiść do Thora oraz innych cnotliwych rzeczy. Wraca jako Ten Zły i wywija parę numerów na Ziemi - co powoduje powstanie Avengersów i ich próby pokonania go. Kiedy tak sobie walczą, na scenę wkracza jakiś inny łotr (może Thanos? Przepraszam, widziałam tylko filmy, więc moja komiksowa wiedza pochodzi jedynie od Wujka Google). Zachodzi jakieś starcie i Loki uświadamia sobie, jak blisko jest śmierć. Widział przed sobą umierającego Thora i postanawia, że kocha go _nieco_ bardziej, niż go nienawidzi. W ostatnim momencie zmienia stronę, po której walczy i wyciera podłogę wyżej wymienionym czarnym charakterem. Powinno zostać zauważone, że w mojej głowie Loki jest prawdziwym zagrożeniem - znaczy, gra głównego złoczyńcę w Avengersach, więc musi być łajdakiem - ale prawdopodobnie zawyżę jego możliwości. Ponadto, w mojej wersji nie posiada on dzieci, nawet jeśli w mitologii ma (Hel, co nie? I 8-nogi koń… który prawdę mówiąc był w filmie. Nie uważam jednak, żeby to mogło być jego dziecko. _Ja_ nie pozwoliłabym mojemu ojcu jeździć na moim dziecku, tylko mówię). I wiem, że nie zaszyli mu przez to ust, ale nie mogłam wytrząsnąć z głowy obrazka w stylu Tima Burtona gdzie Tom Hiddleston ma zszyte usta, więc to tu wrzuciłam.

W każdym razie… ten rozdział rozgrywa się kilka miesięcy po moich hipotetycznych wydarzeniach z Avengersami, jednak i tak szybko skoczy do tego jak Darcy skończyła będąc w ciąży.

I tak oficjalnie, Loki wciąż jest niegrzecznym chłopcem. Zdecydowanie niegrzecznym.


End file.
